


Every Day That Passes

by layna_lass



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layna_lass/pseuds/layna_lass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to tell you that I fall more in love with you every day that passes...."</p><p>Alternative universe where Matthew and Sybil are alive. Just random fluff about the Crawley's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Matthew!” 

She shot up in a cold sweat, her heart racing with terror. Her breaths were shallow and quick, and for a moment she couldn’t remember where she was. The room was dim, but illuminated by enough moonlight for her to know with absolute certainty it was not her room.

Beside her, a head rose, fingers tightly clutching hers. “What’s wrong, darling, what is it?”

Mary got her breath under control, sorting out the confusion. “It’s nothing; I’m sorry I woke you. Only I had… a horrible dream.”

Her husband frowned, stroking her forehead. “Are you all right?”

She wasn’t, but she nodded, and when he kissed her lightly, it felt more true. The image of him lying by the side of the road, blood leaking from his head, made her shudder again. 

It was only a dream. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again, lying back down in her hospital bed. 

“Don’t be.” He kissed her hand, and settled into his chair. “I’ll be right here if you have any more nasty dreams.”

She smiled at him and took a moment to reassure herself that he really was there, warm and alive and beside her as he’d insisted on being until she went home. The feeling of loss had been so real, the pain so vivid, that it was hard to shake off. 

She sighed, weariness already making her eyes drift back shut. “Goodnight, Matthew.”

“Sleep well, my love,” he murmured. “You’ve earned it.”


	2. Homecoming

When the grand, majestic building appeared through the trees, she should have felt relieved. Downton Abbey was home, after all, and she should want to be home more than anything else. Papa had said yesterday when he’d come to visit that the family was counting the seconds until they returned. But instead she found herself wishing the car ride would never end, and she could simply sit peacefully with her husband and her son for all eternity. 

As if he could sense her weariness, Matthew said, “Don’t worry, you can lie down as soon as you get there. Anna will help me fend them all off, and there will be a line of people wanting to take care of George.”

That made her smile. “I’m sorry to throw you to the wolves. Dr. Clarkson said I should be up and about in-”

“Just focus on recovering,” he ordered, cutting her off. “Leave the rest to me. And don’t you dare try to do anything before you’re ready. I’ll post Carson as guard outside your door if I have to.”

She looked up at him in surprise. “You wouldn’t.”

He leaned forward gravely. “I would.”

The car came to a stop in front of the mansion, and the driver turned the engine off.

“Are you threatening me, Mr. Crawley?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh, unquestionably.” He closed the distance and kissed her, but was interrupted by the sound of the car door opening.

“Ahem.” The chauffeur shifted uncomfortably. “Sir.”

Mary blushed. Amused, Matthew climbed out and, ignoring the chauffeur, gently assisted her. Cradling George in her arms, she stepped onto the driveway’s pebbled surface.

Carson, Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Barrow, Bates, Anna, James, Alfred, the maids- even Mrs. Patmore, with Daisy and Ivy close at hand- were lined up to receive them, resplendent in their uniforms. Cora, Robert, and Isobel were far less reserved, on her before she’d even touched the ground, with Tom, Sybil, and Edith hovering outside. 

Mary’s head spun as they all talked at once, words running into each other and becoming nonsensical. 

“Oh I’m so glad you’re home-”

“Isn’t he just the most precious-”

“We’ve had the nursery fully prepared-”

“You look so tired, why don’t-”

“Your father has been fussing like-”

“Was Dr. Clarkson absolutely sure you-”

“Everyone!” Matthew put his arm around her shoulder, tucking her close to him. “We’re very glad to be home, but Mary is exhausted.”

“Of course.” Cora gave her daughter a sympathetic look. “And you should be. Cousin Isobel, would you please take George for the moment? Matthew you can help Mary up to your room. Anna will bring you something to eat, and we can talk when she’s rested.”

Robert started to protest, but she gave him a silencing look, and he let it drop. Gently, Mary eased George into Isobel’s arms and let Matthew and Sybil lead her away. 

“We’ve had Mrs. Patmore make all your favorites,” Sybil whispered as they went up the stairs. “I remember how ravenously hungry I was after Nora.”

“You’re such a dear,” Mary replied. “When only next month it will be you.”

Sybil smiled down at her portruding stomach. “Oh, I’d say we still have at least two. But don’t think about me, today’s your day.” They reached Mary and Matthew’s room, and Sybil hugged her sister. “We’re all so very happy for you. I’ll keep Mama and Papa away until you’ve had some good sleep.”

“Thank you.” Matthew opened the door, and Sybil went back downstairs.

Mary looked around their room, feeling as if it had been much longer than a fortnight since she’d seen it. Everything was clean and neat, of course. Anna had placed some flowers from the garden in a vase, so the air smelled deliciously of lilacs and roses. 

Without bothering to change, she collapsed on the bed, relishing the familiar scent of Downton and Matthew that lingered in the comforter. And then, all at once, she really was glad to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys! Due to my deep love of Matthew/Mary, I haven't watched Downton past Season 3. Can anyone give me a summary of the major drama (for example, S1 it was a new heir, S2 it was Robert losing all his money, etc.), not including Henry Talbot? Thanks <3


End file.
